


Not Myself

by Ishimorie



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Hurt!Flip, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: This takes place after Bully "punishes" Flip by beating him with a cane. Basically, you showing Flip that you still love him. Dom/Sub Flavors as Monstersmaid would say.





	Not Myself

“I haven’t been myself lately. I’m just…” You cut him off.

“You need someone to put you back together. Back in your place.” You said with a nod. 

“On the floor now.” He looked up at you, eyes pleading. 

“You heard me, Flip. On your knees. Now.” You added a bit of sternness to your sympathetic tone and he nervously obeyed, gingerly sinking to his knees in front of you. Flip kept his eyes focused on the tile, not even looking up with usual eagerness you had come to expect. Your face dropped. He really had lost himself. A broken man, now kneeling at your feet, needed you to build him back up.

You started easy, kneeling at his level before slipping his shirt over his shoulders. You then stood to examine the wounds on his toned back. Bruises and welts lined his torso while a few lay scattered on the backs of his arms. 

Pain was the word that came to mind. You thought of killing Bully, but that would have to wait as the mess he caused was dropped in your lap in the form of Flip, a usually delightful, eager to please submissive was now scared, almost writhing with pain at the slightest touch and worst of all, he thinks he failed. It was now your job to prove love and loyalty to him. 

You moved back to your knees in front of him and grasped his chin, making him look ahead into your eyes. 

“You did great baby boy, I’m proud of you. I love you. You know that, right Flip?” You paused for a second. 

“You need proof don’t you?”

He slowly nodded and leaned into you placing his head into the between your neck and shoulder. Slow breathing turned to sniffling sobs and you had no choice but to encase him in your arms, careful to avoid the broken skin of his back. You allowed your hands to shift to his hair and gently scratch his scalp, comforting him the best you could before you eventually got him to the bathtub.

Your hands softly worked to cleanse his wounds, moving quickly over the open cuts from the cane. He would tense up as reminders of that night flashed in his mind. Why had he been so defiant? He thought to himself as she rinsed. Hot tears welled up in his eyes and fell to the ceramic despite his tries to hold them back. She noticed and moved to view his face. She brought a soft thumb to his cheekbone and brushed the droplet aside. 

“I’m not sure what happened, usually this wouldn’t hurt me. He’s just a bully after all.” He stated, voice full of shame and guilt. 

“Flip, he wanted to break you, as nobody wanted before. His sadistic tendencies struck you,” You gripped his chin and looked him in the eye. You continued. “But, he didn’t break your spirit, I can still see a strong will and defiance in you.” You hands drifted down his neck and chest.

“You’re still my fighting, flipping, Flip and I know when you get in that ring you’ll be better than ever.” His eyes moved to follow your hands as they traced the unbroken skin of his front, muscles showing to still be in perfect condition. His eyes followed your hands as they moved lower, slightly ghosting over his hardening cock. He let out a breathy moan and you continued, stroking him lightly until you got a bigger reaction.

“Please.” He breathed out, a pained expression etched on his face as his hips bucked up to meet your hand. You gave him a stern look and placed a hand to his hip, pushing his hips back down.

“Please what?” You knew what you were doing and so did he. He whined.

“Please pleasure me, stroke my cock, do anything. Please” 

“I will baby.” You slowly worked him out of the tub and into your shared room where he immediately laid down on the satin. He winced as his back made contact. You checked on him. Once you were sure he was fine, you continued an onslaught of teasing touches to his groin, releasing heavy sighs and whines from his mouth. Music to your ears. You leaned down and kissed the tip.

Flip let out a breathy moan and resisted bucking into your mouth as you wrapped your lips around him. You started bobbing and he could no longer resist. His back arched and he thrust into your mouth. Speeding up and slowing down, you knew he was getting close soon. Continuing your strokes, you pulled your mouth away. 

“Are you going to cum soon Flip.”

“Mhm.” He muffled out, his mouth and eyes glued shut with pleasure. You nearly stopped your actions and his eyes opened slightly. 

“ Use your words, darling.” You whispered. “Let me hear those pretty pleas.”

“Yes ma’am, I need to cum. Please can I?” His head lifted up before crashing back to the bed. Desperate.

“Let it go baby boy.” You sped up once more and he did. Spurts of the fluid landed on his stomach. A truly delicious sight to behold. His breathing came out in short, quick segments and you couldn’t help yourself. You leaned down and licked the mess from his abs. 

“Baby, you believe me now? You’re perfect.” You moved up to kiss him and he nodded. 

“Words Flip.” You gently scolded.

“Yes ma’am I believe you.”


End file.
